


To Drunkly Go...

by Uniethen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniethen/pseuds/Uniethen
Summary: Czy zdarzyło wam się tak napić, że zbudziliście się w całkowicie sobie nieznanym miejscu? Wyobraźcie sobie, że budzicie się na pokładzie pewnego statku. Pijacki sen czy rzeczywistość?
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Comments: 1





	To Drunkly Go...

**Author's Note:**

> Witajcie. Jest to moja pierwsza praca w tym fandomie i pierwsza jaką publikuję tutaj. Gdyby ktoś był na tyle odważny i zechciał mi pomóc betując pozostałe rozdziały jak lub ogarnąć tłumaczenie na język angielski byłabym dozgonnie wdzięczna. Jeśli macie pytania, coś jest dla Was niejasne piszcie śmiało.   
> Praca dedykowana Sandman, która namówiła mnie na pisanie :)

Było za jasno, za głośno a głowa bolała mnie jakby coś próbowało otworzyć ją od środka. Nawet myślenie było bolesne. Jęknęłam.

“Doktorze, chyba się budzi” ktoś krzyknął mi prosto do ucha. Jeśli tylko umiałabym zabić myślami ta osoba już dawno by nie żyła. Dlaczego on musiał krzyczeć, dlaczego nie mogłam wrócić do spania. Tak, sen na pewno był teraz bardzo pożądany. Taka miła rzecz bez bólu i dużej ilości światła. Jeśli wydawało mi się, że to światło było jasne ktoś postanowił udowodnić mi, że jest inaczej podnosząc moje powieki. Chciałam odtrącić jego dłoń ale tak gwałtowny ruch wywołał nagłą falę mdłości. W ostatnim momencie udało mi się przechylić głowę zanim zaczęłam wymiotować. Nawet będąc w tak dużym bólu poczułam ukłucie w szyję by po chwili przywitać błogą ciemność snu.

Kiedy zbudziłam się następnym razem nie było już tak jasno. Światła dookoła były przyjemnie przygaszone a głowa nie miała już ochoty eksplodować. Wszystko było o wiele lepsze niż ostatnio. Żadnego bólu, żadnych mdłości. Jeśli tylko ktoś mógłby dać mi coś do picia byłabym bardzo wdzięczna. Spróbowałam powoli otworzyć oczy. Z początku wszystko było rozmazane. Po chwili otoczenie wyostrzyło się i mogłam zobaczyć, że jesteś w jakimś szpitalu. Na pewno leżałam na szpitalnym łóżku- normalne nie wyglądają jak to na którym się zbudziłam, z tymi podniesionymi po bokach poręczami, żebym nie spadła. Zresztą wiedziałam jak wygląda szpital. Spędziłam w nich trochę czasu i potrafiłam rozróżnić go od hotelu. Zastanawiające było, że okolica w jakiej powinnam się znajdować nie miała szpitala mogącego posiadać tak wygodne łóżka. Stary szpital powiatowy miał raczej sprzęt oferujący masaż pleców wystającymi sprężynami niż materace tak wygodne, że nie chciało się z nich wstawać. Dookoła łóżka były też zaciągnięte białe zasłony mające zapewnić mi odrobinę prywatności. Przymknęłam na chwilę oczy. Zaczęłam rejestrować dźwięki otoczenia. Delikatne mruczenie dookoła wszystkiego, bardzo ciche i jakby otaczające wszystko a może będące wszędzie, pikanie sprzętu medycznego nad głową- to wszędzie brzmi tak samo, ktoś rozmawiający w pobliżu. Wsłuchując się zauważyłam, że ktokolwiek rozmawiał niedaleko zbliżał się teraz do mojego łóżka. Z początku spanikowałam i starałam się udawać, że jeszcze śpię.

“wiemy, że już nie śpisz skarbie” powiedział czyjś bardzo przyjemny głos. Westchnęłam i powoli otworzyłam oczy. Mężczyzna, wysoki i cały ubrany na biało, stał obok mojego łóżka. Zdecydowanie lekarz. Bardzo przystojny na dodatek. Pochylił się nade mną sprawdzając pewnie parametry na maszynie ponad łóżkiem. Odsunął się po chwili i zapisał coś na nietypowym, przezroczystym tablecie jaki trzymał. Kolejna dziwna rzecz. Lokalny szpital i taki sprzęt jakoś do siebie nie pasowały. Wtedy doktor spojrzał na mnie. “ale z ciebie przystojniak doktorku” miałam nadzieję, że tylko tak pomyślałam. Mężczyzna był bardzo przystojny, w taki dojrzały sposób. Brązowe włosy, te oczy i lekki uśmiech błąkający się na ustach, których nie odmówiłabym pocałować. Nie mógł być też ode mnie wiele starszy. Postanowiłam zdecydowanie poprosić go o numer jak już będę wychodziła ze szpitala. Doktorek był idealnie w moim guście. ”wiesz gdzie się znajdujesz?” zapytał przystojny doktor. “nie, pewnie w szpitalu” moja odpowiedź była bardzo cicha. “wiesz jak się tu znalazłaś?” chciałam pokręcić głową, że w sumie nie mam pojęcia jak tu trafiłam, ale tak nagły ruch spowodował przeszywający ból głowy. Znowu miałam wrażenie jakby coś chciało rozerwać mi ją od środka. “do cholery, nie wykonuj tak gwałtownych ruchów. Dopiero się obudziłaś” ręka lekarza delikatnie dotknęła mojego czoła. Poczułam kolejne lekkie ukłucie w szyje. “nie mogę dać ci kolejnego hypo. Analgetyki i alkohol niezbyt się lubią. Boże dopomóż żebyś nie była jak Jim. Wystarczy mi taki jeden” gdy lekarz narzekał na jakiegoś Jima, niemowlaki i cholernych pijaków, starałam się skupić na przemijającym bólu głowy. “nie chce wiedzieć ile wypiłaś, żeby być w takim stanie. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że można mieć tyle promili i przeżyć a wierz, że wiem co mówię. Mamy na pokładzie Chehova a ten ma mocną głowę.” Na to marudzenie uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Wiedziałam, że potrafię dużo wypić i pozostać trzeźwą. Mocna głowa była u nas rodzinna. Praktycznie każdy z moich bliskich potrafił sporo wypić. Nie zwróciłam uwagi na nazwisko jakie wspomniał doktor. “nie szczerz się na mnie dzieciaku. Mogłaś umrzeć gdybyśmy ciebie nie znaleźli na tej zapomnianej przez Boga planecie. Masz szczęście, że kapitan postanowił sprawdzić tą dziwną anomalię jaka pojawiła się zanim się nie przesłali na pokład” nie bardzo wiedziałam o czym on teraz mówił. Jakie anomalie, jakie planety i przesyłanie. Coś przestawało mi tutaj pasować. Bardziej niż za wygodne łóżka w lokalnym szpitalu.

“jaka planeta?” wybełkotałaś. “planeta klasy M. Nie nazwali jej jeszcze” odpowiedział czyiś głos zza doktora. Stał tam blond włosy mężczyzna noszący złotą bluzę. Miał pozornie miły uśmiech na twarzy. W jego oczach widać było jednak powagę. Co jest z nimi. Wszyscy wysocy i przystojni. Dlaczego mój były nie mógł taki być. Może jednak zostanę tutaj na dłużej, skoro są tutaj takie ciasteczka.

“jestem James Tiberius Kirk i jestem kapitanem tego skromnego statku” powiedział mężczyzna w złotej bluzie. To imię brzmiało bardzo znajomo. Znałam je za dobrze. Spojrzałam na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Rzeczony kapitan widząc moją minę powtórzył swoje imię. “jestem James Tiberius Kirk i jestem kapitanem USS Enterprise. a ty kim jesteś?” na to zaczęłam się śmiać. Głośno i histerycznie. “niezły strzał blondasku....serio...” nie mogłam przestać. Jeśli któryś z kumpli mojego byłego zechciał wykręcić mi taki kawał obiecałam sobie wyrwać mu jego skurczonego kutasa i wepchnąć do gardła swojej siostrze. Należało się dziwce za to co zrobiła. Obaj mężczyźni patrzyli na mnie zmieszani, wyraźnie zaskoczeni moim zachowaniem. Zaczęłam głęboko oddychać, na granicy paniki. To musiał być jakiś żart. Dopiero po chwili udało mi się uspokoić. Musiało istnieć jakieś racjonalne wyjaśnienie. Zawsze takie było. Ktoś postanowił wyciąć mi kawał i zabawić się moim kosztem. Jeżeli tak było to ten ktoś pożałuje, że ze mną zaczął.

“to był Michał czy Marek?” zapytałam ze złością ”który z tych pojebów to ustawił?” to było oczywiste, że ktoś to zorganizował. Gdyby nie fakt, że wiedziałam, że to musi być dowcip doceniłabym ich starania i dbałość o szczegóły. Może jak się już nieco uspokoję zapytam się ich jak to zrobili. Potrafiłam docenić robotę. Szczególnie gdy ktoś starał się odtworzyć mój ulubiony fandom. Teraz jednak byłam bardzo zła, wręcz wściekła. Kumple mojego byłego wiedzieli o twojej fascynacji Star Trekiem i użyli to przeciwko tobie. Obwiniali mnie o jego zostawienie. Mnie, nie moją siostrę która zaszła z nim ciążę.

“Bones mówiłeś, że ona już wytrzeźwiała” kapitan stał z założonymi rękoma przy moim łóżku. “może leki czy coś?”

“dostała to co tobie daję jak przesadzisz z alkoholem. Nie możliwe, żeby coś się gryzło ze sobą. Nic z tego co dostała nie powinno dawać takich odczytów.” doktor zaczął sprawdzać coś na swoim dziwnym tablecie. Dlaczego wszystko wyglądało zbyt realnie jak na zwykły dowcip. “muszę zrobić pełen skan jej ciała. Teraz jak się obudziła będzie to możliwe” mówiąc to nachylił się znowu i coś poklikał na maszynie nad moją głową. Łóżko, na którym leżałam, z pozycji półleżącej w jakiej było, wyprostowało się. “ ej, ja nie pozwalam. Nie życzę sobie” próbowałam protestować.” macie mnie natychmiast zostawić” chciałam wstać, ale ręce kapitana przytrzymały mnie stanowczo na miejscu. Poczułam jak coś zaciska mi się na kostkach i nadgarstkach. Nie byłam się w stanie ruszyć.

“przeprosiłbym za to, ale nie znamy się i nie wiemy kim jesteś” kapitan nie starał się nawet przeprosić. “jak nasz doktorek z tobą skończy porozmawiamy sobie we dwoje. Teraz się odpręż i pozwól działaś Bonsowi”. Nie próbowałam się już dalej wyrywać. Było to bezcelowe. Pasy trzymały mnie za mocno a podejrzewałam, że wyrywając się mogę sobie jedynie zaszkodzić. Skoro chcieli, żebym wierzyła, że to Star Trek to będę grała razem z nimi. A gdy tylko nadarzy się okoliczność spierdolę stąd, gdziekolwiek jestem, a jak już dorwę tego skurwysyna, który to wymyślił to będzie marzył, żeby to Klingoni się do niego dorwali. Usłyszałam, że kapitan śmieje się nade mną. “nie warto z tobą zadzierać, co?” wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że musiałam powiedzieć to głośno. Odwróciłam głowę. Nie chciałam dawać mu powodu do śmiechu. Po jakimś czasie badanie się skończyło. Doktor otworzył szerzej oczy widząc wyniki. Powiedział do kapitana coś, czego nie usłyszałam i oboje wyszli zasuwając za sobą zasłony. “ej, pasy może” krzyknęłam za nimi. Pozostało to jednak bez odpowiedzi.

* * *

Tymczasem w innym miejscu na pokładzie Enterprise.

Ostatnia eksploracja niesklasyfikowanej do tej pory planety przyniosła dość nietypowe rezultaty. Oprócz standardowych próbek gleb i flory dokonano dość niezwykłego znaleziska. Kiedy zespół wysłany na planetę szykował się do przesłania na pokład Enterprise, w pobliżu nagle pojawiło się dziwne zawirowanie energetyczne. Zniknęło tak szybko jak się pojawiło. Kapitan Kirk zdecydował się zbadać tą osobliwość. W miejscu zawirowania był spory kawałek wypalonej ziemi a pośród niego leżał człowiek. Kobieta. Zabrano ją, wraz ze znalezionymi dookoła niej przedmiotami na pokład statku. Ponieważ była ona nieprzytomna została umieszczona w zatoce medycznej pod czujnym okiem doktora McCoya i kilku członków ochrony. Lepiej być zabezpieczonym na wypadek gdyby dziewczyna okazała się zagrożeniem. Dopóki nie dowiedzą się kim jest ani skąd pochodzi będzie musiała być cały czas pod obserwacją.

Obecnie wszystkie znalezione przy niej rzeczy były poddawane szczegółowym badaniom w laboratoriach. Z niewielkiej torby jaką nieznajoma miała przy sobie wyjęto dwa komplety kluczy. Przy jednym był przypięty miniaturowy model Enterprise. Oprócz tego znaleziono tam coś, co po zbadaniu składu chemicznego zostało uznane za kosmetyki. Jeden z naukowców był niezmiernie zdziwiony, gdyż część substancji jaka wchodziła w ich skład nie była używana do produkcji czegokolwiek już od ponad 200 lat. Największe jednak zdziwienie i zainteresowanie wzbudził komunikator. Dość prymitywny w budowie i wykonaniu. Używający antycznego oprogramowania. W jego pamięci znaleziono kompletne plany budowy statku i kilka zdjęć samej kobiety z Klingonami. Komandor Spock, który był odpowiedzialny za nadzorowanie badania znalezionych przy nieznajomej rzeczy, zaraz po odkryciu planów statku w jej komunikatorze, wezwał kapitana. Według niego należało ją od razu odizolować i przesłuchać, stanowiła bowiem zagrożenie dla załogi. Niepokojąca była też obecność zdjęć z Klingonami. Spock zebrał wszystko czego się dowiedział i udał do pobliskiego pokoju narad. Po chwili pojawił się tam kapitan wraz z dr McCoyem.

“dowiedziałeś się już czegoś o naszej śpiącej królewnie panie Spock?” kapitan zajął miejsce za stołem. Spojrzał wyczekująco na swojego pierwszego oficera. “chyba skacowanej królewny” doktor mruknął pod nosem. Wpatrzony w swojego PADD’a analizował na bieżąco spływające wyniki tajemniczej kobiety. W pewnym momencie zmarszczył się bardziej niż zwykle. Dostał powiadomienie z izby chorych o przeniesieniu jednego z pacjentów “mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego kazałeś przenieść ją do izolatki i postawić ochronę przy drzwiach?” spojrzał na Wolkana “ostatnio jak sprawdzałem to ja byłem CMO na pokładzie a nie ty spiczastouchy....” nie dane mu było dokończyć swojej tyrady, gdyż Spock położył na stole przed nimi komunikator nieznajomej. Analizując pobieżnie pobieżnie znalezione w nim plany zauważył, że zawierają one kilka rzeczy, których obecnie nie ma na pokładzie. Tego typu plany, z naniesionymi ulepszeniami, zazwyczaj były ściśle strzeżone w kwaterze głównej Floty. “skąd wytrzasnąłeś ten antyk” kapitan aż zerwał się z krzesła. Zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na plany flagowca. Z niemal czcią wziął komunikator w dłonie. “nie wiedziałem, że one jeszcze istnieją. Myślałem, że wszystkie zostały zniszczone już dawno. Wiecie, że to cacko swego czasu było najlepsze w swojej klasie. O-ledowy wyświetlacz, całkiem niezły jak na tamte czasy procesor. Nie ma parametrów jak obecne komunikatory, ale w idealnym stanie jest wart fortunę” wyglądał jak dziecko w sklepie ze słodyczami. “a to co?” dopiero teraz dojrzał wyświetlone na ekranie plany swojego statku. “to jest kapitanie powód, dla którego pozwoliłem sobie podjąć już pewne kroki w celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa na statku”. Kirk zaczął gorączkowo przeglądać zawartość komunikatora dziewczyny. Mimo antycznego interfejsu i systemu operacyjnego dość sprawnie poruszał się po kolejnych stronach zawartości. Jego XO miał rację reagując w ten sposób. Wyglądało, że będą musieli sobie poważnie porozmawiać z nieznajomą. Nie powinna być w posiadaniu tych planów. Dodatkowo jej zdjęcia z Klingonami. Co prawda dziwne wydawało się, że Klingoni pozują z chęcią do zdjęć. Bardzo rzadko sobie na to pozwalali a już nigdy z bronią przystawioną do ich skroni uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. Kim ona była. Wrogiem czy przyjacielem? Co powinni zrobić. Coś mówiło mu, żeby na razie, przynajmniej dopóki nie będą wiedzieli więcej nie informować o tym ‘znalezisku’ Floty. W pewnym momencie natrafił na jej inne zdjęcia. Widać było, że fotografia była robiona z ręki. Nieznajoma przytulała się uśmiechnięta do jakiegoś chłopaka. Kolejne zdjęcia były podobne. Ona i chłopak. Na każdym ze zdjęć pozowali razem. Jedno z nich było niepokojące. Para pozowała na tle budowli, która już nie istniała. Katedra Notr Dame spłonęła na początku XXI wieku a na tym zdjęciu wyglądała na jak najbardziej realną. Co tu się działo?

* * *

Po ‘wyjściu’ doktora z kapitanem zostałam sama. Starałam się jakoś poluzować pasy na moich nadgarstkach ale bezskutecznie. Były za porządnie zapięte. Nie byłam się w stanie poruszyć co mnie coraz bardziej frustrowało. Chciałam przywołać kogoś bo tak już mnie suszyło, że ledwo dawałam radę. Nikt jednak nie reagował na moje wołanie. Nie to, że krzyczałam jakoś ciągle czy bardzo głośno. Ale ktoś powinien zareagować na zwykłe ‘hallo’, ‘może mi ktoś podać wody’. Ale nie. Ani pielęgniarka, ani lekarz. Nikt. Wiem, przesadzam. Ale każda osoba na kacu to zrozumie, kiedy suszy a nie ma jak się napić człowiek ma prawo się zdenerwować.

Kiedy miałam kolejny raz krzyknąć, żeby ktoś przyszedł, zasłonki dookoła łóżka rozsunęły się. Stało tam czterech mężczyzn. Każdy z nich miał na sobie czerwoną bluzę. Nie wyglądali przyjacielsko jak doktor czy kapitan. Byli bardzo poważni a z ich twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać. “zostajesz przeniesiona” zakomunikował mi największy z nich, wysoki i z wyraźnymi zakolami. “siostro Reed” mężczyzna zwrócił się do stojącej obok kobiety. Była ona ubrana w coś co mogło wyglądać jak strój pielęgniarki. Podeszła do mnie. Najpierw zapięła mi na nadgarstku, tuż powyżej więzów jakąś migającą bransoletkę po czym odsunęła się i poklikała coś na panelu obok łóżka. Krępujące mnie więzy rozpięły się. W asyście kolejnego z mężczyzn w czerwonej koszuli pomogła mi usiąść. Wtedy zakręciło mi się mocno w głowie i chcąc zachować równowagę niechcący złapałam pielęgniarkę za rękę. W tym momencie jeden mężczyzn drgnął, sięgając wyraźnie do zawieszonej przy pasie broni. “gdzie mnie przenosicie?” starałam się dopytać. Nikt jednak nie chciał mi odpowiedzieć. Postanowiono mnie na nogi i od razu dwóch z ‘ochroniarzy’ złapało mnie pod ręce. Delikatnie acz stanowczo zostałam wyprowadzona z mojej tymczasowej ‘sali’. Mogłam dzięki temu rozejrzeć się po otoczeniu. Miałam ochotę wycałować kumpli mojego byłego. Nie wiem ile musieli się wykosztować, żeby to wszystko wyglądało tak realnie, ale chyba zaciągnęli kredyt. To jak to wszystko było rzeczywiste...aż za. Panele przy łóżkach chorych- te migające na nich dane, mundury jakie nosili wszyscy dookoła mnie i cała masa innych szczegółów. Widać było, że to nie tanie podróbki ze sklepów. To nawet nie wyglądało jak plan zdjęciowy kolejnej części filmu. Tam mimo wydatków na dekoracje sporo rzeczy wyglądało z deka plastikowo. Coś tutaj przestawało mi pasować. Zaczynałam podejrzewać, że nawet broń jaką mieli przy sobie panowie w czerwonych koszulach nie była tak nieszkodliwa jak modele z konwentów na jakich bywałam. Jakiś czas temu ściągnęłam sobie na komórkę plany Enterprise. Uwielbiałam je studiować w wolnych chwilach. Dzięki temu wiedziałam, że zaraz albo wyjdziemy z izby chorych, albo jeśli teraz skręcimy w prawo, tak skręciliśmy, pewnie znajdę się w izolatce. Tak. Zostałam do niej wprowadzona. Normalnie członkowie załogi przechodzili tam kwarantanne po wizytach na niektórych z planet. Starałam się zachowywać spokój, ale jakoś tak zaczynałam panikować, tak bardzo powoli ale jednak panikować. “zostaniesz tutaj, aż kapitan postanowi inaczej” głos jednego z ochroniarzy wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. “mogę chociaż prosić o wodę?” kolejny raz mnie zignorowano. Mężczyźni wyszli zostawiając mnie samą. Przez dużą szybę w ścianie koło drzwi widziałam, że dwóch z nich stanęło przy sali. “co się tutaj działo?” Obejrzałam dokładnie pomieszczenie w jakim mnie zamknięto. Nie było tego wiele. Wąska prycza, krzesło i stolik. Za przepierzeniem toaleta i chyba jakiś prysznic. Nie wiem sama, kilka przycisków które nie wiedziałam do czego służą. Jak członkowie załogi zamknięci tutaj nie dostawali świra nie miałam pojęcia. Pamiętam jak ciężkie było dla mnie, kiedy musiałam przesiedzieć dwa tygodnie na kwarantannie w zeszłym roku i to tylko dlatego, że mój jeszcze wtedy chłopak postanowił pojechać mimo zagrożenia epidemią do Azji. Przez to, że się dałam namówić na te eskapady musiałam przesiedzieć z chujem w niewielkim mieszkaniu. Gdyby nie dostęp do internetu i nieograniczonych informacji o Star Trek dostałabym pierdolca. Podeszłam do szyby. Nie słyszałam nic z tego co działo się na zewnątrz, ale mogłam oglądać krzątaninę medyków i pielęgniarek. Kiedy jedna z nich spojrzała w moją stronę pokazałam gestem, że chce mi się pić. Widać było, że gdyby nie panowie w czerwieni przy drzwiach przyniosłaby mi szklankę wody czy czegokolwiek innego do picia. “nie wiecie, że to złamanie kilku konwencji” mruknęłam poirytowana pod nosem “trzymacie mnie w zamknięciu. Nie wiem za co. Mam kaca jak stąd do Kansas i chce mi się kurewsko pić. Normalnie przyznam się do wszystkiego za szklankę wody.” jęknęłam na koniec. Gdyby tylko w pomieszczeniu znajdował się jakiś kran albo miejsce skąd mogłam wytrzasnąć troszkę wody, ale nie. Nie było tutaj nic. Sprawdziłam jeszcze raz prysznic. Tam jak myślałam, nie miałam pojęcia jak go uruchomić. Z planów statku wiedziałam, że normalne prysznice posiadają jedynie starsi oficerowie. Siadłam zrezygnowana na łóżku/pryczy, nie wiem nawet jak nazwać tą rzecz. Mogłam jedynie czekać na rozwój wypadków. Może pojawi się zaraz ktoś z wodą, albo ktoś kto powie mi w końcu co się dzieje. Przyjrzałam się bransoletce na nadgarstku. Nie miałam pojęcia do czego służy. Wyglądała jak ledowy pasek, na którym można wyświetlać różne obrazki. Widziałam identyczne w programie naukowym o nowinkach technicznych. To co miałam zapięte na ręce nie wyglądało jednak na taki prosty wynalazek. Niby cienka i bez widocznego zapięcia ale jej wyświetlacz pokazywał za dużo szczegółów i nie był czarnobiały ja te z programu w tv. Na ekranie migały falujące linie i cyfry. Mogłabym przysiąc, że wygląda to jak miniaturowy model sprzętu używanego do monitorowania funkcji życiowych. Starałam się rozgryźć co oznacza każda z linii i cyfr. Byłam weterynarzem i umiałam obsługiwać nieco większe wersje takiego wyposażenia, ale to tutaj było, mimo małego rozmiaru, nieco bardziej skomplikowane. Rozgryzłam gdzie był puls i saturacja. Pozostałe linie i cyfry były dalej zagadką. Nie, nie mogę się teraz tym podniecać. Musiałam się koniecznie dowiedzieć, gdzie byłam i kto mnie tutaj zamknął. Matko jedyna, jak mi się chciało pić. Chyba nigdy nie czułam takiego pragnienia. Mogłam dziękować przystojnemu doktorowi, że środki przeciwbólowe jaki mi podał jeszcze działały. Jeśli dodatkowo bolało by mnie coś byłoby bardzo nieprzyjemnie. Nie tylko dla mnie. Skuliłam się na pryczy. Jedyne co mi pozostało to czekać.

Musiałam przysnąć. Zbudziło mnie bzyczenie. Zaspana spojrzałam ostrożnie w stronę skąd ono dochodziło. za przeszklonymi drzwiami do izolatki stała pielęgniarka. “możesz podejść?” zapytała. Zerwałam się z pryczy, czyli powoli odwróciłam i równie powoli wstałam. Pomna wcześniejszych doświadczeń z gwałtownymi ruchami wolałam nie ryzykować. Zbliżyłam się do szyby. Kobieta przystawiła do niej dziwny okrąg, który rozszerzając się zrobił otwór w szybie. Odskoczyłam zaskoczona tym widokiem. Patrzyłam to na nią to na otwór. Co tu się kurwa dzieje. “przełóż przez to rękę, muszę pobrać krew” poleciła mi. Od razu schowałam ręce za siebie. Nie było mowy, żebym przekładała przez to coś cokolwiek. “dajcie mi pić to się zastanowię” odparowałam. “przełóż przez to rękę” powtórzyła. ”nie, dopóki nie dostanę czegoś do picia nic ode mnie nie pobierzecie” w tym momencie pewnie już byłam nieco odwodniona a pobieranie krwi w tym stanie nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. “to nie jest prośba” głos kobiety zrobił się nieco stanowczy. Pokręciłam głową i odsunęłam się od szyby. “dajcie mi pić, to pozwolę wam pobrać krew czy co tam jeszcze chcecie. Nie ma picia nie ma pobierania” nie odpuszczałam. Na to pielęgniarka zdjęła okrąg z szyby. Powiedziała coś, czego nie słyszałam. Na jej słowa ochroniarze stojący przy drzwiach otworzyli je i weszli do środka razem z nią. Odsunęłam się od nich jak tylko mogłam stając między łóżkiem a stolikiem. “musimy pobrać ci krew. Czy tego chcesz czy nie” kobieta położyła zestaw do pobierania krwi na stoliku. “proszę, żebyś współpracowała” wyciągnęła rękę w moją stronę. Odtrąciłam ją. ”Nie. Prosiłam o wodę już jakiś czas. Dajcie mi pić a pozwolę sobie pobrać krew.” schowałam ręce za siebie. “nie utrudniaj” widać było po niej, że jej cierpliwość powoli się kończyła. Nie słuchałam jej kolejnych próśb. W końcu zmęczona moim oporem kobieta poprosiła ochroniarzy o przytrzymanie mnie. Starałam wcisnąć się w ścianę, byleby tylko mnie nie dostali. “nic wam nie dam” gdy już mnie chwycili robiłam co mogłam, żeby się im wyrwać. Zrobiło się przez to małe zamieszanie. Nie ćwiczyłam nigdy żadnej formy samoobrony, ale robiłam co mogłam byle by tylko się wyrwać. Ochroniarzom udało się mnie pochwycić. Jeden trzymał mnie od tyłu, blokując od dołu moje ramiona a drugi starał się utrzymać moją rękę na tyle, żeby pielęgniarka mogła pobrać mi krew. Kopnęłam trzymającego mnie z tyłu mężczyznę mocno w łydkę. Gdy ten mnie puścił nie zdążyłam zachować równowagi i runęłam na podłogę jak długa. To był mój błąd. Nim udało mi się wstać zostałam przyciśnięta mocno do podłogi. Obaj mężczyźni przytrzymywali moje ręce wciskając je w podłogę. To co się działo to był jakiś horror. Zaczęłam krzyczeć, gdy pielęgniarce udało się wkłuć w moją rękę. Czułam jak po policzkach płyną mi łzy.


End file.
